


new contact

by amazonia



Series: young avengers - 'i can feel it' [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gals being pals, Online Friendship, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, how do tags work???, spicy memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonia/pseuds/amazonia
Summary: in which kate accidentally yells at a random number and develops a crush on the person on the other end of the line.





	1. 1%

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist, i'm not dead i'm just in amerikate hell
> 
> htextfics are the sole purpose of my existence and i've been thinking about this au since i re-read young avengers vol.2
> 
> something to make note of - in this AU, billy and kate are best friends, classmates and superhero together occasionally. also, america is still from another dimension but has lived on 616 for like 5 years.
> 
> also america chavez can step on me, have a nice day!
> 
> (also constructive criticism is appreciated thanks:)

**[8:18PM] oct. 16** _\- yer a wizard billy_

yer a wizard: 

guess who got a new phone

katey kat: 

youuuu?

yer a wizard billy: 

yeah and i got a new # too 

its 905-881-3332

katey kat: 

kk

 

**[8:22PM] oct. 16 -** _unknown number_

905-881-3332:

look at what i found while im downloading pics

 

905-682-8995:

NOOOOOOOOOOO

(swinging backpack) I FUCKING HATE YOU

 

**[8:25PM] oct. 16  -** _unknown number_

905-682-8995:

 BILLY FUCKING KAPLAN

IF YOU FUCKFNGG DOING SNYTHING BESIDE DELETE THAT PIC

YODNGU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW

EVEYNTHNG YOU LOVE WILL HAVE ARROWS THROUGH IT

905-881-3432:

hi, i'm not this 'billy' 

but good luck to him

that sent chills up my spine

905-682-8995: 

oh my goff

oH MY GODD IM SO SORRY

IM SOO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY 

THAT WASNT FOR YOU IM SORRY

905-881-3432: 

i figured lol 

and it's okay, i just hope this isn't a random threat lol

905-682-8995:

its definitely not ill tell you that

this little shit is threatening to post a dumb snapchat i took when i was drunk

which isnt fair lol

905-881-3432: 

now i wanna see it lol

905-682-8995:

i couldnt leave my house for 2 days after that 

so thats a fat no

also i dont know you

905-881-3432:

that's fair that's fair

but that’s a dick move so i hope he gets what's coming to him

905-682-8995:

thanks he definitely will :) 

SSFG I TEXTED THE WRONG NUMBER A G A I N

905-881-3432:

i'm still here lol

905-682-8995:

FUCK

its too early for this im going to bed

905-881-3432:

??

it's like 5pm

905-682-8995: 

good night new york!

905-881-3432:

lol goodnight

funny kid

**[12:09AM] oct. 20 -** _unknown number_

905-881-3432:

we're out of fucking yogurt pick some up i need my fiiix

oh my god NO

905-682-8995:

welcome to sufferingville

population = 2

905-881-3432:

THAT was for my dumb roommate

his dumb friend keeps coming over and eating my yogurt and i'm like stop

but she thinks it's fucking cute to eat my fucking yogurt

905-682-8995:

she sounds like the worst

905-881-3432:

she lowkey is

i'm not gonna bug you with rants though

905-682-8995:

can i ask why ur texting ur roommate for yogurt at like midnight

905-881-3432:

yogurt time is all the time in this house

and i haven't had yogurt like all week

905-682-8995:

fair, fair

i only rlly eat yogurt in like tubes

905-881-3432:

millennials these days

don't know how to work a damn spoon

so disappointing

905-682-8995:

first of all im probs not a millennial but im not telling u my age bc ur a stranger

and second of all ik how to work a spoon thanks

but tubes are soo much easier

905-881-3432:

imagine being so lazy

that you can't even use a spoon for yogurt

yogurt of all things - you don't even chew it!!

capitalism at its finest smh

905-682-8995:

huh

you know what

ur getting blocked bc i need to block out the haters

905-881-3432:

but who am i gonna talk about yogurt with? 

905-682-8995:

how about ur yogurt thief she seems into it 

;-)

905-881-3432:

hell no

and put that damn nose away 

905-682-8995:

:-( 

 


	2. 2%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two acquaintances discuss halloween and america screams about yogurt

**[5:43PM] nov. 2 -**   _unknown number_

905-655-8991: 

ik ur a stranger

but happy belated halloween!

905-881-3234:

and here i thought you’d forget about lil ol me!

lol thanks though

905-655-8991:

psh me? never

did u go out?

905-881-3234:

nah i went to a dumb party instead, thanks yogurt girl

idc what anyone says, college parties are too much sometimes

905-655-8991:

ooohhhh im talking with a college kid!!!!

this will give me soo much rep!!1!

905-881-3234:

first, shut up lol

second, now i know i’m older than you

third, I couldn’t even enjoy it because everyone was drunk and i was the driver and yogurt girl was making a mess of herself sigh

905-655-8991:

first, u shut up

second, how do u know im not 53 and divorced with 2 cats and a dog

third, yogurt girl sounds super annoying

905-881-3234:

she is

idkkk if before i ranted about her but

she’s the stereotypical party girl and even though she can be fun

sometimes she’s annoying and clingy and needs to stop

905-655-8991:

nvm I take it back

she sounds like me lolll

905-881-3234:

you can't be this bad

 

905-655-8991:

awww

 

 905-881-3234:

not only is she annoying but she’s constantly flirting with me even though i’ve said no like 728 times and she’s only hitting me up because she's bored and desperate

lmao fuck off

905-655-8991:

yikes yikes yikes

905-881-3234:

anyways, sorry for dumping this all on you 

we’re total strangers too ahhh

how was your Halloween?

905-655-8991:

it was rlly cool! i went trick or treating with my friend and we got soooo much candy

my stomach is still full and there’s at least a full bag left

905-881-3234:

aw lol glad you had fun

905-655-8991:

thanks :-)

905-881-3234:

what did you go as?

905-655-8991:

this is super dorky but......

do you know thor? the superhero with pantene-esque hair and a hammer?

905-881-3234:

yeah i’ve heard of him

i'm fairly well versed in superheroes

905-655-8991:

i went as him

my friend went as Captain America were such dorks

i tried to get him to be the hammer but he didn’t do it lol

905-881-3234:

smart kid

905-655-8991:

i almost had to wrestle a kid for some candy

:-/

905-881-3234:

put those away they’re weird

905-655-8991:

how lol

905-881-3234:

i don't know but they just....

haunt me

905-655-8991:

LOLOL OKAY :-)

905-881-3234:

fuck off 

blocked

905-655-8991:

all around me are familiar facesss

worn out placeeeees

905-881-3234:

omg stop

 

**[9:14PM] nov. 5 -** _unknown number_

905-881-3234:

listen up jerk

i KNOW for a fact that you're going grocery shopping

so either im waking up at hell o'clock to buy the shit

or you buy me TWO tubs of vanilla swirl

905-655-8991:

shit u caught me :-/

905-881-3234:

oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my gooooood

I am SO SORRY

MY DUMB ROOMMATE WON'T PICK UP HIS PHONE IM SO SORRY

HE'S PROBABLY SHOPPING RIGHT NOW FUCK

905-655-8991:

id buy u all the yogurt u ask for tbh

u deserve it with ur struggles

905-881-3234:

lol thanks bud 

sorry again

we need more people like you in the world

 

 


	3. 3%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which contact names and chemistry laws are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated new year !! 20gayteen binches let's go !!

**[1:11AM] nov. 19 -**   _unknown number_

905-881-3234:

HEY DUDE

SMILEY-FACE GAL ARE U UP

905-655-8991:

now i am

905-881-3234:

DO YOU KNOW BOYLE'S LAW

LIKE IN CHEMISTRY?????????

905-655-8991:

"At constant temperature, the volume of a confined gas is inversely proportional to the pressure to which it is subjected."?

905-881-3234:

BEAUTIGUL I LVE YOU

...can you dumb it down for me?

905-655-8991:

uhh

the temperature is constant, the volume of the gas and pressure are opposite

does that make sense?

905-881-3234:

GOD I LOVE YOU - 

(what's your name????)

kateee:

kate

god bless america:

OF COURSE

KATE, AMERICA LOVES YOU SO MUCH GOD BLESS YOU

kateee:

can kate ask america why shes studying chemistry at 1am on a monday?

god bless america: 

...america forgot she had a test today

and while i never really forget this sort of stuff.........it just slipped my mind

kateee:

so u suddenly remember while chugging a midnight milkshake or something??

god bless america:

actually it was go-gurt, fyi.

i don't even like chem and no classmates warned me about it smh.

kateee: 

HA U HAD GO-GURT

AND UR CALLING ME LAZY!!

also if u dont like it whyd u take it

god bless america: 

i needed a science credit alright?

what are you, a detective?? 

kateee:

oh my word!!

well i guess i wont explain dalton's law to you then

god bless america: 

works for me, i don't need it!!

**[1:25AM] nov. 19 -**   _god bless america_

god bless america: 

i need it

kateee:

"the pressure of a mixture of gases is equal to the sum of the partial pressures of the component gases."

god bless america:

thank you 

if i fail this test i'll officially be failing chem lol

kateee:

again if u dont like it whyd u take it

god bless america:

bio is boring and the 'laws' of physics can kiss my ass

plain and simple

kateee:

sure is simple

waiiitt r u in high school????

god bless america: 

uh...yeah?

haven't we been over this?

kateee:

uh no?? 

we havent talked in like 3 weeks

and our conversations r dumb anyway

god bless america:

oh well, might as well re-introduce myself because i trust you're not an internet creep

kateee:

id be way more persistent anyway

god bless america:

what up, i'm america, i'm 18 and i never learned how to fucking do chem

kateee:

wow if i wasnt interested before

i sure as hell am now

god bless america: 

they call me a babe magnet.

also why'd you think i wasn't in high school?

kateee:

bc u have a roommate and u talk about parties and groceries?????

idk i thought u were in college or something lmao

god bless america:

what, do you have a thing for older girls?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

OOOHHHHHH MY FGOS

THATS LIKE 5 TIMES WORSE THAN MY WINKY EACE JESUS

god bless america:

sure jan.

never answered the question. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

idk if im into older

anything lol

im questioning rn and its rlly weird

god bless america:

don't worry dude, you'll figure it out

take as long you want 

and you can talk to me about too

kateee:

thanks :-)

god bless america: 

you ruined it.

kateee:

?? no i didnt

god bless america: 

yes. yes you fucking did.

kateee:

:,-(

god bless america:

oh my god 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is garbage but i want to try and make it more interesting soon


	4. 4%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night escapades (insert lenny face)
> 
> gets kinda nsfw later on (sex mentions)
> 
> also important note at the end!!!!

**[2:18AM] nov.25 - ** _ god bless america _

god bless america:

you up?

kateee:

jfc ur like a vampire fuckboi

always fucking texting in the middle of night instead of the day

asking what i'm wearing and what i would do if u were here with me

god bless america:

AGSBAGBG

IM CRYING ON THE SUBWAY BECAUSE OF YOU

OH MY GOD SOME COUPLE JUST STARED AT ME

kateee:

why the hell are u on a subway????

ur a mess

god bless america:

walk of shame, my dude

also i drank a lot so i can't drive

kateee:

ohhhhhh my god

god bless america:

you know, everyone says parties on the upper east side are boring

but there was a lot of drug activity going on tonight

kateee:

so im assuming u had fun

god bless america:

yeah, probs the best party i went in a while

kateee:

did u take a drink for me

god bless america: 

i chugged a cup and a half of tequila for you  


kateee:

areand they say chivarly is dead

chiverly?

god bless america:

not even close, kid

man i only went so i could drink and forget about school but i'm not even that tipsy

kateee:

r u serious

im such a lightweight i cant last long lolol

god bless america: 

millennials these days. can't hold their liquor.

kateee:

ajnag shUT UP

god bless america:

wait a minute.

how come  _you're_ always up when i text in the middle of the night?

you call me a fuckboi vampire but you're the one waving their blood around.

...that sounds weird forget about that last thing.

kateee:

hahahha well u see

sleep is for the weak

actually ive been going through an insomniac episode recently

and id rather just....not

god bless america:

i'd cuddle you if i could

does that sound weird? am i going too fast?

kateee:

nah its sweet <3

god bless america:

cool...coool

not to ruin the moment but my ass hurts so much, i hate bottoming

kateee:

akgdskg is that even a verb

god bless america:

you're asking the wrong person, princess

kateee:

wait ur a top

why am i not surprised

god bless america:

yee but not so much recently

because the girls i've recently tapped are tops, i'm starting to feel like a pillow princess

i'm surprised i can talk to you because i was nearly fisted into oblivion 

kateee:

i'm actually crying

i think my dad almost came into my room to check on me omg

god bless america:

you're welcome 

you're lucky to know such a master of comedy

anyway do you want to play 20 questions?

kateee:

omg u really r a fuckboi

god bless america:

blocked

 kateee:

:-(

**[2:45AM] nov.25 -** _god bless america_

kateee:

i was kidding ill play

america? 

u there? 

god bless america:

_(message received)_

_(message received)_

_(message received)_

kateee:

this is dumb but can u at least send me something?

so ik ur okay?

god bless america:

_(message received)_

_(message received)_

 

 **[2:47AM] nov. 25 - ** _ katey kat _

yer a wizard billy:

hey i found something

a subway's getting robbed by thugs or something

its on the upper east side

katey kat:

ill be ready in 6

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspense? in my fics? it's more likely than you think
> 
> also important !!!!!! this is part 1/3 or 4 of a young avengers series and the next work will be billy/teddy but i'm not sure which au to do
> 
> here's where y'all come in. i made a poll so pls vote on which au you'd like to see. i'm giving the people what they want. thank u!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Fic Poll](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2008859x0c3F49C5-51)


	5. 5%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dynamic duo stop some subway thugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this half asleep and it's not even late, yay finals
> 
> also i can't write action scenes, don't @ me

** [2:51AM] nov.25 - ** _katey kat_

yer a wizard billy:

kate ily but im not picking you up

katey kat:

???why not

yer a wizard billy: 

YOURE ON THE UPPER WEST

ITS LIKE 10 MINS

katey kat:

I CANT EVEN DRIVE

ugh kids these days

yer a wizard billy:

IM SORRY DO YOU WANT TO FALL FROM 40 FT AT SPEEDS OF 50MPH

I THOUGHT NOT 

Meet me outside

-

Kate drummed her fingers on the leather wheel of the grey 2008 Honda she was nervously maneuvering down the dark streets. Her pulse quickened as a SUV pulled up in front of her. Lucky for her, the streets had not been busy, but she was still unfamiliar to driving down a major, especially at night. Alone. Perfect.

She quickly exited off the road (without crashing) and pulled up to a stoplight, squinting into the distance ahead of her. "God, which street is it?" she mumbled to herself as the light turned green and she drove the vehicle ahead, her chest leaning close to the wheel. She forgot her glasses, praying that her goggles would substitute, only to remember that they were a decorative piece and she mentally punched herself. 

Kate quickly parked the Honda on an unoccupied street and paid a ticket with whatever change she found in the bottom of her quiver before pulling out her phone to call Billy. 

 -

 

_"Hello?"_

"Are you here yet? I'm waiting outside."

_"Oh, I think I see you. Nice car."_

"Just hurry up."

- 

Kate's finger smoothed over the power button of her phone before it started buzzing in her palm. Her eyes widened as she read the caller ID and immediately answered. "Hello?" she asked anxiously. It was America. 

There was mostly breathing on the other end of the line for a few seconds before she heard a hoarse but desperate voice. "Kate? This is Kate, right?" she rambled on and Kate nodded before she realized America couldn't see her. "Yeah, it is. Are you okay?" she replied in a faux calm tone as Billy descended from the air behind her, his cape dramatically flapping in the wind. She pressed a finger to her lips as the pair crossed the street towards the subway's staircase entrance. 

"Not at all. Some fuckers are on the subway, basically taking us hostage. I haven't heard any sirens even though I just called the police." America explained and Kate could feel her stress radiating off the phone. "D-don't worry, America. We'll, uh, I mean,  _someone_ will come and help you guys soon. Just try to stay calm and stay together." she quietly advised and quickly pulled the phone from her ear before she heard a loud noise on the other end and pressed the device back to her ear. "Are you okay?"  Kate frantically asked.

There was a strange chuckle from the other end - more of a snicker - before Kate heard America's voice again. "Do you wanna know something weird? You're like the first person I called, like, after the police." she retorted, and Kate's breath hitched until America spoke again. "How weird is that?" Kate forced a chuckle and pulled her bow off her shoulder. "Y-yeah, it's wild! Gotta go!" she quickly blurted and hung up the phone before slipping it in her quiver.

"Is the subway here?" Kate asked Billy, wiping the sweat of her hands onto her leggings, who just gave her a judgemental nod. She took a deep breath before pulling out an arrow to place into her arrow while Billy raised his eyebrow at her. "So, are you gonna work your magic or should I fire a warning shot?" She loudly whispered to her partner leaning against the wall across from her on the staircase. 

Billy didn't answer but instead, levitated off the ground and towards the subway car. Scattered garbage whirled around his feet and his eyes began to glow a light shade of blue before spreading his arms apart, which ripped the subway car doors apart. "Fuck!" Kate hissed to herself and closed her eye to focus her vision as she released the tense string of her bow, letting her smoke arrow fly into the car and wedge itself between seats before the capsule automatically opened and the smoke began to fill the car.

"Go!" she suddenly heard Billy scream and she stood up off of her knees and ran into the car. "Fucker.." she mumbled as she ran into the car. Billy was herding the captured passengers out of the car with a energy-constructed shield as a goon ran towards him. Kate shot a bungee arrow across the car and pulled it as the goon raised his weapon - a baseball bat - towards Billy. The goon tripped and landed harshly on the ground and Kate bit her lip to hold in a snicker. "Ka- Arrowette, watch out!" She snapped back to reality when Billy yelled and she somersaulted out of the path of another baseball. 

"Jeez, are you guys a league or something?" She retorted, pinning the goon's wrist to the floor of the subway while knocking her bow up into his chin. Another thug came behind him with a guy before Kate could re-draw her bow, but Billy's telekinesis caused the thug to collide with the roof of the subway car before crashing into the floor. "So, do you wanna tell me about your internet boyfriend?" Billy asked, kicking down another thug from behind Kate and levitated the firearm out of his grasp. 

Kate's cheeks flushed pink as she released another arrow that shot through the jacket of another thug and pinned him against the wall of the subway car. "There is no internet boyfriend!" she squeaked, elbowing another thug that was running at her from the side and kicked him into an empty seat. "Mhm. So who exactly made you all smiley earlier?" she heard him yell over the sudden fire from across the car. Billy created another energy shield and Kate drew and arrow to knock the gun out of the shooter's hands. "It- she's not important right now." Kate replied before clearing her throat and shot the arrow from the side of the shield. 

Billy's shield de-formed and Kate slung her bow over her shoulder before cracking her knuckles. "I really need to figure out a codename." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck as Billy developed handcuffs out of thing air and Kate connected the wrists and the metal cuffs to the subway car poles. "Arrowette's great!" he protested as he handed Kate another pair of handcuffs, prompting her to roll her eyes. "I'm not really feeling it, Wiccan." she replied, cuffing another knocked-out goon.

Kate's gaze followed Billy checking over the hostages to make sure there were okay. Only a few of them - some couples, an elderly woman and a little boy, a teenage girl with curly hair tied up into a ponytail and a red and blue bomber jacket slowly sliding off of her shoulders. Kate forcily swallow and stepped back from her handiwork of the goons before she started drooling. "Oh hey, um Arrowette?" the girl she was staring at was walking up to her and re-adjusted her jacket. "Thanks a ton, for uh, saving us. We really appreciate it!" she exclaimed, smiling widely and Kate felt a faint blush creep onto her cheeks. 

Before she could respond, the two heroes heard sirens as they exited the car and Billy quickly created an energy platform for Kate to step on. "Bye!" Billy waved at the shocked passengers before stepping on the platform himself. Kate quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as he shot themselves out of the subway before they could interact with any officers. "Sooo," Billy began as they starting flying at a rapid speed over building rooftops. "There is no internet..significant other, okay? The person I calling was...just a friend." Kate finished his question before he even asked her. 

Billy just huffed as Kate stared at their feet on the translucent platform. "Damn, I left the car." she tiredly muttered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'll bring it back tomorrow." he lied, focusing on directing their disk and Kate scoffed. "No, you won't." she instantly retorted. He just sighed and agreed, "No I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's short and bad but things will probs pick up again in the next chapter.
> 
> thank you for reading! ^^


	6. 6%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two gals bonding over liking gals and kate hates her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't write chapters the night before ur final exam kids
> 
> seriously!!

**[5:14PM] nov. 30**   _\- kateee_

god bless america:

OH MY GOD KATE!!

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T ANSWER EARLIER

I FELL ASLEEP WHEN I GOT HOME

AND THEN I THOUGHT I TEXTED YOU AS SOON AS I WOKE UP BUT I FORGOT TO HIT SEND

AND THEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE IGNORING ME.

I'M TOTALLY FINE THOUGH, UNSCRATCHED!!

 

kateee:

o thank god im glad ur okay !!

sorry if i looked like i was overreacting lol

god bless america: 

nonono it's okay!! i appreciate it.

i might've been on the news

kateee:

ur big break !!1! 

i knew u were destined to be a s t a r

god bless america:

today channel 9, tomorrow - broadway

kateee:

lololol 

sorry to ruin the party but im super tired so im gonna head to sleep

god bless america:

wow you? going to bed while it's still dark?

kateee:

its more likely than u think

lol gn

god bless america: 

good night !!

**[2:18PM] dec.1 -**   _god bless america_

kateee:

biLLY ISDNSODGS 

I TALKED TO HER

god bless america:

who? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

_(message received)_

god bless america:

tell me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

i hope u and ur stupid lenny faces know how much i hate u

god bless america:

it has a name?????

i just google "the booty song face" and it pops up!

kateee:

dgnsgns ohh my god

ur like a weird mom on the internet

god bless america:

excuse you, i'm the gay vodka aunt

kateee:

of course my apologizes

god bless america: 

anyways....

WHO IS THIS GIRL???

kateee:

ohh right

well theres this girl 

god bless america:

oh really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

shut up

anyway shes in my bio and english classes

and shes really cute and sweet

and she listens to my bullshit and doesnt get annoyed

god bless america:

those kind of girls are hard to find

sounds like me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateee:

_(message received)_

god bless america:

djsgns 

OKAY OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP

kateee:

anywhos shes rlly great and billy says its obvious that i like her

and he says she talks about me when im not around 

but hes unreliable so :-/

god bless america:

you should ask her out!!

kateee:

I WOULD BUT SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND 

god bless america:

i'll fight him 

make him 'disappear' so you can move in and sweep her off her feet

kateee:

we need more people like u in the world

god bless america:

i know, right??

kateee: 

yeah but dont do that

bc hes really smart and nice 

so im stuck pining :-/

god bless america:

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

kateee:

blocked

oh how the tables have turned

god bless america: 

whatever kid lol

kateee:

im LITERALLY A YEAR YOUNGER THAN U

god bless america:

i remember the first crush i had, back in my day

she was a year older than me and flew me around it was super fun

kateee:

ii can show u the wooooorld

what happened with yall ;-)

god bless america:

i, uh, moved away.

i moved around alot as a kid.

with my moms, of course. 

it was fun starting a new life in a new place at first but eventually it just got...

tiring lol 

kateee:

aww sorry :-/

so how long have u lived where u live now?

god bless america:

ny? maybe 3 or 4 years.

it's fun here, i don't really wanna leave

kateee:

omg u live in ny too???

god bless america:

yeah! lol 

that's neat, we should get some authentic ny coffee or something lmao

kateee:

its a date lol

**[2:29PM] dec. 1 -** _yer a wizard billy_

katey kat:

BILLY MY INTERNET FRIEND LIVES IN NY

yer a wizard billy:

yall are friends already?

aww it seemed like yesterday u texted the wrong number :')

katey kat:

shut uppp

yer a wizard billy:

i guess it's not entirely surprising coming from someone named

america

katey kat:

i fuckign hate u

 

 


	7. 7%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two gals playing 20 questionnns, 3 miles apart cuz they aren't gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doing a timeeee skip ! 
> 
> pretty much a month later lol

** [11:54PM] dec. 21- ** _kateykins ♚ _

kateykins ♚:

do u wanna play 20 Q's?

stargirl ✯:

lol why?

kateykins♚:

idk just wanna learn more about my bffleadbwbcihtltbbwa

stargirl ✯:

do i even want to know

kateykins♚:

best friend forever life even after death because we'll be chillin in heaven together like the bad bitches we are!!1! duh

stargirl ✯:

jesus christ

why do you wanna play on a school night?

kateykins♚:

its the last week and its gonna be a snow day

also i cant sleep

stargirl ✯:

it's not gonna be a snow day?? lol who told you

kateykins♚:

its literally been snowing all weekend u cant say they wont cancel school 

also i went on snowdaygenerator.com

besides billy says he can tell the weather from my hair days 

if its good day itll be shitty weather and if i have a bad hair day itll be really nice

also u suggested it but we never got to start

stargirl ✯:

oh my god i love that kid

also sure, weather girl, i'll play

kateykins♚:

sick okay ill go first

uhhhhh what part of ny do you live in?

stargirl ✯:

near manhattan

okay um, what's one place you always wanted to visit?

kateykins♚:

SPAIN!! 

hONESTLY ITS SO NICE FROM PICTURES AND I LOVE SPANISH CLASS AND I WANNA LEARN MORE ABOIT THE CULTURE AHHH

okay okay so do u play any sports?

stargirl ✯:

i'm the star pitcher for our school softball team

girls and boys

kateykins♚:

putting the babe in babe ruth ;-)

stargirl ✯:

atngsjgnsgjskgsk 

i hate you!

kateykins♚:

u could never hate ur kateykins <3

stargirl ✯:

_(message received)_

kateykins♚:

akdsng are u okay?

stargirl ✯:

yeah, david just came back with yogurt.

is it my turn?

kateykins♚:

yup 

stargirl ✯:

what's your favourite book?

kateykins♚:

man u have good questions

hm itd have to be the raven cycle

i fuckin love the whole series tho

okay damn lemme think for a sec

stargirl ✯:

good luck beating mine

(insert evil anime woman laugh)

kateykins♚:

ur probably that witch from sailor moon and ur getting ready to harvest my quintessence or some shit

stargirl ✯:

wink wink

kateykins♚:

where was ur favourite place to live when u were younger?

stargirl ✯:

i knew you could come up with a good one !!1!

uh probably sacramento

kateykins♚:

california?!

stargirl ✯:

oh yeah

i lived there the longest and it was great

kateykins♚:

lucky

ive been stuck in more old nyc all my life

stargirl ✯:

are you complaining about the city where dreams come true?

like unreliable transit systems and bustling lines fucking everywhere?

kateykins♚:

yes 

its ur turn

stargirl ✯:

i have one but it's sorta touchy?

when did you realize you weren't straight lol

kateykins♚:

oh this is a good story

stargirl ✯: 

wait lemme grab my yogurt!

kateykins♚:

lol well

i was doing theater sophomore year and i was co costume designer with this senior

and the lead? she was fuckin hot 

like she buttered my bagel real nice

stargirl ✯:

oh my god, never say that again

kateykins♚:

but wait! theres more!!

we were rehearsing with costumes one day so we could like make quick alternations right

and the lead was like "can u fix the slit in my dress its a little high"

stargirl ✯:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

kateykins♚:

shut up lol

anyways i was like "aight" and i took her back to one of the rlly small dressing rooms

and i kneeled down to like sew up the slit right and she kept complementing the work i did on the costumes

so i was there nutting while fixing my crushs costume

billy knows this story he was in the play and said that i shouldve been the romantic interest lol

lolol anyway i finished quickly and then i turned to leave 

and she pinned me against the door and we made out for like 5 mins til billy found us lol

stargirl ✯:

oh my god

that was an amazing story

kateykins♚:

ik i felt like i was on the OC or something lmao

stargirl ✯: 

what happened after that?

kateykins♚:

we made out a couple times til she got a gf and graduated

stargirl ✯:

aw poor baby

but now you got a new hoe, right?

kateykins♚:

dont call /her/ a hoe !!

stargirl ✯:

what?

i was talking about me but clearly your mind is elsewhere lol

kateykins♚:

o yeah ur a hoe

stargirl ✯:

djgngs thAT'S SO RUDE

**[7:14AM] dec.22 - kateykins ♚**

stargirl ✯:

KMELAEG 

KATE IT'S A SNOW DAY!!

kateykins♚:

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 


	8. 8%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you used to call me on your cell phone ;)

**[6:17PM] dec.23 -** _stargirl✯_

stargirl✯:

if i ever call you, pick up and play along, okay?

kateykins♚:

what

what r u dragging me into

stargirl✯:

please just go along with it

kateykins♚:

alright alright

but u gotta explain it later

stargirl✯:

i will, thanks btw

 ** [7:21PM] dec.23 -  ** _ yer a wizard billy _

katey kat:

ur insane how are we friends

yer a wizard billy:

good question

katey kat:

i cant believe i have to end a 5 year friendship

over a ninja turtle

yer a wizard billy:

raphael is the best, just sit down and accept it

katey kat:

u can actually go fuck urself k

dontalleo is the best everyone knows this

yer a wizard billy:

you just like him cuz hes the purple one!!

katey kat:

hes also the smartest one william

hes adept in science and tech

what does raphael do????

brood?????????? 

thats not a skill hunny!!!

 

 **[7:29PM] - incoming call from** _stargirl✯_

**_[7:31PM] - call accepted_ **

"America?"

_"Babe, is that you?"_

"*coughing*"

_"Damn, are you sick? You sound worse than you did this morning."_

"Er, yeah! I, uh, I've been in bed all day. Everything aches, 'merica, can you pick me up some soup?"

_"Sure, babe, what kind?"_

_'"_ Pho, please?"

_"*snorts* S-sure, I'll be over in a few."_

**_[7:38PM] - call ended (7:14)_ **

****

**[7:45PM] dec. 23 - kateykins♚**

stargirl✯:

wow, you're a pretty good actor

kateykins♚:

i knew getting a cold would come in handy !!1!

also i did theater dude im not an amateur

stargirl✯:

i guess you're the one with the star material

kateykins♚:

so r u gonna explain why u called me 'babe'

stargirl✯:

i'm at a christmas party with david and uh, yogurt girl approached me, right?

 i wasn't really interested

but......i may have been drinking, so i'm not totally put together.

kateykins♚:

oh god america

stargirl✯: 

not gonna lie, i got pretty hammered tonight

kateykins♚

please tell me u didnt bang her

stargirl✯:

what? no.

kateykins♚:

phew

stargirl✯:

we just danced for like

a dozen songs...

and it wasn't super pg

kateykins♚:

_(message received)_

_(message received)_

stargirl✯:

oh my god, you're mad at me.

 ** [8:03PM] dec. 23 - **   _stargirl✯_

kateykins♚:

sorry i was talking w my fam lol

stargirl✯:

oh you're back

kateykins♚:

sooooo whyd u call?

stargirl✯:

she kept trying to touch and kiss me and stuff

it was sorta gross so i just...called you?

kateykins♚:

its kinda douchey to dance with some girl u hate while calling ur fake sick gf

stargirl✯:

she didn't really think so lol

but sorry if i interrupted, i literally had no other ideas.

kateykins♚:

its fine i wasnt really doing anything

 stargirl✯:

if it makes you feel better, david lectured me on the ride home.

he was so pissed.

i'm officially banned from parties.

kateykins♚:

good u deserved it

if u hate her then hate her

but dont play around w her

this is coming from secondhand experience

stargirl✯:

i promise i won't!!

i'll clear it up with her tomorrow

kateykins_:

good

cant be friends with a fuckgirl

billy would kill you then me

stargirl✯:

smart kid

**[10:49PM] dec.23 -** _stargirl✯_

kateykins♚:

quick which ninja turtle is better

donatello or raphael?

stargirl✯:

michaelangelo

kateykins♚:

ur literally the worst fake gf fuckgirl ever

stargirl✯:

that is the best title i've ever received.

and i'm not a fuckgirl...

kateykins♚:

then gimme davids number and ill ask him

stargirl✯:

good night!

 


	9. 9%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boxing day adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is a mood okay nothing but 100% projection

** [dec.26] 5:19PM - ** _ stargirl✯ _

kateykins♚:

merry late christmas!

how was urs

stargirl✯:

i spent the morning cleaning, the afternoon sleeping and the evening eating with david's family.

so it was nice!! hbu?

kateykins♚:

it was fun! we actually cooked ourselves this year haha

and my dad took us skating i really enjoyed it

stargirl✯:

got anything special?

kateykins♚:

yeah a new bow!!

i cant wait to practice with it

ive being wanting it foreverrr

did u get anything nice?

stargirl✯:

david's sister gave me a yogurtland gift card!!

kateykins♚:

omg what a kid

stargirl✯:

i know right??

she's an angel i love her

kateykins♚:

everything hurts and i wanna die

stargirl✯:

did you...go boxing day shopping?

do you actually want to die?

kateykins♚:

no.......

billy wanted to go cuz i gave him a stupid barnes and noble giftcard for comics

except there were literally hundreds of nerds in filling up the manga and comics section

stargirl✯:

he couldn't use it online?

kateykins♚:

THATS WHAT I ASKED

I ASKED "HEY BILLY WHY DONT WE REWATCH DEATH NOTE AND DO SOME ONLINE SHOPPING"

AND THE FUCKER GOES "I HAVENT BEEN OUTSIDE IN 5 DAYS AND MY MOMS GETTING CONCERNED"

SO IVE BEEN SWEATING AND STANDING IN LINE LUGGING BAGS FOR LIKE 7 HOURS!!

stargirl✯:

oof, that sounds rough.

david got the new x-box but we don't even have a tv.

kateykins♚:

does

does he have a desktop

stargirl✯:

no.

he also ordered the parts of a Mac today.

he's gonna build it.

kateykins♚:

sounds fun

i mean i got a sweatshirt and couple free stickers

and a dsi so im good

stargirl✯:

ohhhh nice

kateykins♚;

i had to wrestle 9 kids for it

9 america

i thought kids played with tablets and shit why did i have to fight 9 of them for a $60 dollar dsi

stargirl✯:

are you okay?

kateykins♚:

no

i cried in line, on the streetcar and right now

stargirl✯:

poor baby :-(

kateykins♚:

its been a long day

wait did u just use my smiley face

stargirl✯:

no i didn't

it was a typo...

kateykins♚:

U USED MY SMILEY FACE

THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE WITNESSED ALL DAY

AWWW U LOVE MEE

stargirl✯:

_(message received)_

sorry i dropped my phone on my face because of the load of bullshit i just read

kateykins♚:

say what u want kiddo

ive got the screenshots to prove it <3

stargirl✯:

i'm going to bed. 

kateykins♚:

its like 5

did i scare u off

stargirl✯:

i love my bed!!1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've posted 4 works and i haven't linked my tumblr. i have a tumblr, hmu!! (asteroidhtml)


	10. 10%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk confessions *not clickbait!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> billy: hey are you okay  
> kate: yeah i just haven't been able to think straight  
> kate: (a slideshow of america plays in her head)

** [6:39PM] dec. 30 -  ** _ stargirl ✯_

kateykins♚:

guess who's going to a party

thats right I get to be the fuckgirl tonight

stargirl✯:

i'm not -

never mind, are you going to some new year's bash?

kateykins♚:

yeah im looking for a smorch

stargirl✯:

a what?

kateykins♚:

a little lipsmacker action

stargirl✯:

oh my god

well have fun, i'm just gonna continue my bob's burgers marathon

kateykins♚:

bitch why didnt u tell me you were marathoning bobs burgers

i fuckin love that show 

we couldve rabbit

stargirl✯:

rabbit is a verb now?

kateykins♚:

u really are an internet gma

go google it kid i got a party to get ready for

i havent been to one since freshmen year where i spent 7 minutes in heaven dryhumping my ex

stargirl✯:

you what?

kateykins♚:

thats a story for another day

;-)

**[11:35PM] dec. 30 -** _kateykins♚_

kateykins♚:

bilyyylyyyyyy i wanna goo homeeeee

plsssssss fly uss home i cantt call myyy driver

stargirl✯:

you have a driver?

why didn't you tell me you were rich, i would've married you ages ago.

kateykins♚:

oopsiees ur not bilyyy

but id still mary u americaaa

did u now i ogly had 3 drinkzzz

im a go gettter

stargirl✯:

oh my god, kate

go find billy and call a cab

kateykins♚:

awwwwwwwwwwwwwww u carr aboot me?????

ily north americaa

stargirl✯:

go find billy, kate

did he drink?

kateykins♚:

y do u careee

u werent worrieedeed when u wereee makignn out wit that girll

u wound me bb

stargirl✯:

i didn't think you'd care that much?

i'm sorry it bugged you so much, now go find billy

kateykins♚:

billysss ebeing a cork adn making ouy with some doode

imm cold amerricaa why am i outside

stargirl✯:

listen, go find him and go home, okay?

there's a lot of pervs in ny on new years

kateykins♚:

buT I WANT MY KISSSSSSS

AND I EVEN PROMISEED A CUTE GIRL TO DO ITT

stargirl✯:

oh congrats.

kateykins♚:

areeeee u jelly???

stargirl✯:

no it's fine lol

kateykins♚:

its okie dokie if u aree

cuz i wish u were my kiss too hehehe

stargirl✯:

_(message received)_

_(message received)_

kateykins♚:

HEY ITS GETTGN LATE

BRB I GOTTA FIND THE GIRL 

stargirl✯:

and billy?

kateykins♚:

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

aaand billy

 


	11. 11%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to the last chapter ;;;;0
> 
> (kate is a sad drunk and the party doesn't start til america walks in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do kids still go to parties these days? idk, i've never been to one.
> 
> i just realized how slow time is moving in this fic oops, i'll try and speed it up soon
> 
> speaking of timing, it'll be totally off in this chapter. normally i'd try and straighten it out but...not today.
> 
> also i'm sorry kate, ly bb :(

**[11:36PM] dec.31 - einstein**

god bless america:

are you still at the party in the upper east?

einstein:

yeah why?

you're banned from parties you know

god bless america:

david, its gonna taint my reputation if i'm not tagged in any pics this weekend

plus i've finished bob's burgers

einstein: 

so you've finished 171.25 hours worth of tv 

in a single weekend?

god bless america:

i'm not proud of it, okay?

just turn on your location and i'll meet you there

i promise not to drink.

einstein:

not that alcohol really affects your stupid decisions

god bless america:

DAVID PLEEEEEEEASE? :-(

einstein:

...

(location shared)

god bless america:

THANK YOU I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH

**[11:43PM] dec. 31 - kateykins♚**

kateykins♚:

whhhy are i so wireed? :----(

stargirl✯:

what do you mean?

kateykins♚:

noo one lekes mee

i just wannna leaveeeee ughh an d i might be sobering uup

need more juiceee

stargirl✯:

kate, don't drink too much.

also i like you plenty!

kateykins♚:

u doo? :-)

oosf speelled vvoak

sorryyy spilt drink on me hppone lololol

ughh y ami heeeeere

wot ar uu doing?

stargirl✯:

it's amazing how i can still understand you...

i'm on my way to a party lol

kateykins♚: 

i thot u wear banned!!!!

naughtyyy >:-(

stargirl✯:

hey the only thing worse than being at a party on new years is being alone on new years

besides i wanna ring in 2018 with a cute girl

kateykins♚:

hahaaa 20gayteeen xD

heeehehee lolol im soo funyy

stargirl✯:

lmao

ttyl this is my stop

kateykins♚:

awwwwwwwww :-/

 

**[11:48PM] dec. 31 - #201 Shirlin Street**

 

By the time America got to the party, there were only 10 minutes left in the year but the party was in full swing. She almost hit a sweaty couple making out behind the door and nearly tripped over two stoned guys asleep on the floor. "Hm," America snorted as she made her way further into the house, glancing at the intense party surrounding her. "And I thought Upper Easters were classy." 

America eventually found David - who glared at her from a distance for 7 minutes before softening up -  and his friends, including Yogurt Girl who jumped onto her and started sloppily kissing her cheek. "'Mericaaaaaa, you're here!" She cheered loudly, prompting America to wiggle out of her grasp. "Hi Jenna," She awkwardly greeted the girl and gave her a forced pat before turning to David. "Anything interesting happen?"

David just scoffed before explaining, "Two girls tried to have a race in laundry bins,  a guy broke a lightbulb while singing 'Gucci Gang' and I'm pretty sure there's an orgy going on in the upstairs living room." America's eyes widened before shrieking, "There's an upstairs living room?!" Before she could turn towards the winding staircase, David grabbed her wrist and handed her a blue cup with something bubbly in it. "You're staying down here." he scolded and turned to pry Yogu- Jenna away from the giggling stoners on the floor. 

America took a sip from the cup (it was ginger ale) and wandered around the house. Everyone knew that the houses on the Upper East were essentially mini-mansions, but she was still amazed at the design of the place. A few crystal lighting fixtures hung from the ceiling and a shelf lined with trophies and medals were essentially pristine, despite there being a slash of what America hoped was tomato sauce above the shelf. 

Eventually, someone tapped her on her shoulder, prying her eyes away from the architecture of the house and towards a tall girl with a curvy figure and piercing green eyes. "Alone tonight?" she asked in a soft but husky voice that sent shivers up America's spine. The shorter grinned before cheesily replying, "Not anymore,"

 

** [11:53PM] dec. 31 - Backyard of #201 Shirlin Street **

 

Kate was miserable and it was her own fault. She was plenty social, having friends in archery practices and fellow cello instructees, so why did she feel the need to come to Becca Leorns' party? Kate knew how much she despised parties - how amazingly lonely she felt despite being pressed against a bunch of people - but for some reason, she begged Billy to join her. 

At first, it was just another chance to get closer to Cassie. She had been invited after being told Jonas and her were going through a rough spot and Cassie needed some leeway. Clearly, it didn't last long as she's been giggling in her boyfriend's lap for the past hour and had forgotten about Kate altogether. Don't even get her started on Billy - he's been on the arm of some beefcake (probably a footballer player) all night.

Lo and behold, here she was - shivering on the wicker couch outside, messily texting a girl who probably didn't give a shit about her while taking occasional sips of her watered-down drink. "I hope the new year will be better than this," she mumbled to herself while opening the Buzzfeed app to distract her quivering lip with stupid personality quizzes. After a couple more sips, Kate was utterly disgusted and rose out of her seat to dump out the rest of the drink onto the snow below the porch.

"Bartender mess up your order?" a voice behind her asked and she quickly turned around before staring familiar-looking girl with curly hair that was tied up into a ponytail and a blue top under a black leather jacket. "N-n-no, I just wasn't, um, thirsty anymore," she replied, tucking her phone into her skirt pocket to wipe her teary eyes with both hands. "Whoa, are you okay?" the girl asked, walking closer to Kate, who had slumped back onto the wicker couch.

"No!" she cried, before burying her wet face into her hands. She felt the cushion dip as the Curly Girl wrapped her arm around Kate's shoulder and gently rubbed her back. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, wiping her eyes again. "I'm a really emo drunk, and I'm super lightweight too," she explained between sniffs and sighed before looking up at the moon. It was hiding behind clouds but its light still glared down at Kate. "I don't know...I thought parties were supposed to be fun," 

Curly Girl just gently pulled Kate's head onto her shoulder and asked, "How long have you been here?" before Kate pulled out her phone to check the time. 11:56 PM. "Um...two, maybe three hours?" she unsurely responded and Curly Girl widened her eyes before shaking her head sadly and standing up. "No way," she muttered to herself, pulling out her own phone and tapped on the screen a few times before a rhythmic bass line blared through the speakers of the device. "Shouldn't you be inside? Y'know, not getting your shirt wet with the tears of some random girl." Curly Girl just chuckled and shook her head before placing her phone on the glass table in front of Kate.

She began lightly bouncing up and down with the beat and mouthed along to the softly-spoken lyrics as Kate grinned at the display before her. "What are you doing?" Kate asked, being pulled off the wicker couch, her hands swaying with rhythm and began swaying her hips along, a cheesy smile still plastered onto her face. "Giving you fun!" she declared, twirling Kate around before swiftly dipping her during the bridge. Kate's hands tightly gripped as Curly Girl removed her hands from the shorter girl's waist, giggling at her shrieking before pulling her upright. Curly Girl placed her hands on her partner's hips, pulling them closer as they swayed to the beat and smiled at each other.

While the girls danced and giggled on the abandoned porch, loud voices could be heard screaming the countdown inside the house. "4, 3, 2," Kate whispered along as the song came to a close and stared up into Curly Girl's eyes. She just softly smiled and cupped Kate's cheek before softly pressing their lips together while numerous teenagers screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" and slowly pulled Kate closer, deepening the kiss. 

Fireworks went off in Kate's mind (and outside) as she wrapped her wrist behind the girl's neck, sighing happily. The girl eventually pulled away and smiled down at Kate while linking their fingers. "Did you have fun?" she asked as Kate aggressively nodded her head. She raised her head to pull her down into another kiss but was interrupted by the slam of the sliding screen door as a boy with yellow sunglasses poked his head outside. He shivered before yelling, "'Merica, let's go! The next bus leaves in 5 and it's a 7-minute walk!" 

Curly Girl groaned before slipping her fingers out of Kate's grasp and turning off her music before smiling sadly at Kate and following the boy back into the house. All the warmth left Kate's body as crossed her arms to heat herself up and froze in the doorway and she was face-to-face with the Curly Girl, who was grinning and pulled her up into another quick kiss before waving goodbye and disappeared into the buzzing crowd of teenagers. Kate froze in place, feeling the returned heat make her way up to her cheeks before shaking her head and scanning the growing crowd for Billy. 

As she pried him out of the house and down the damp sidewalk, she froze in place when her wandering mind came to a sudden realization. 

_America?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Passionfruit - Yaeji](https://soundcloud.com/godmodemusic/yaeji-passionfruit-drake-rework-godmode) this is the song they danced to :)


End file.
